


Male Reader X Female Ghostface

by CampGreen



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Horror, Literature, Multi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampGreen/pseuds/CampGreen
Summary: More smorror. Now we're bringing Dimension Films' Scream and Ghostface into the mix.





	Male Reader X Female Ghostface

You've spent the past five minutes filling the toilet with your vomit as Brianna rubs and pats you on the back. After what feels like an eternity of hanging your mouth over the foul-smelling bowl, your stomach is void and all that's left is a terrible taste in your mouth you try to spit out.

 _"That it?"_ she asks.

 _"Yeah,"_ you choke out as you flush the puke down into the drain.

_"You out for the night?"_

_"Definitely."_

_"Alright, don't be shy to use my bedroom."_

_"Thanks, Brianna."_

You drunkenly stumble down the top floor hall, past wild kids like you misusing bongs and chugging beer from funnels to techno music rumbling the house. Your friends David, Haven, and Ana all try to talk to you but it's like white noise. The only thing your impaired mind can register is "Rest." Barging into Brianna's dark, empty bedroom, you flop down onto the bed, not even bothering to pull the covers over you. It doesn't take long till you're a second of shut eye away from drifting off into hibernation to sleep off your very first hangover.

Then your phone starts ringing. It vibrating on the hard wooden dresser yanks you out of rest, and after a few intoxicated attempts, you manage to claw it off the table and answer.

 _"H-Hello?"_ you tiredly groan.

 _"Hello,"_ a husky, feminine voice drones out of the phone. _"Who is this?"_

Too tired to even remember your own name, you deflect the question. _"Who are you trying to call?"_

_"You."_

_"Well, what's my name then?"_

_"I don't know, that's why I asked."_

_"I don't think I'm the guy you're trying to reach."_

_"I think you are."_

_"Listen, I couldn't tell you how many beers I've had tonight, I'm not in the mood."_

_"Wait, I can help you. Go drink some water."_

_"Water?"_

_"Alcohol dehydrates you. Fill yourself up with water, it should help."_

_"How much?"_

_"Entire cups. Trust me, I've been there."_

You lazily drag yourself out of bed and realize someone's sat a set of fresh, warm pajamas at the foot of your bed. It's tagged with a sticky note that reads _'Hope this makes your hangover a bit better :)" / > \- Ana'._ You quickly slip into comfy albeit a bit oversized clothes and stumble into the bedroom's little bathroom, before you start filling up one of the empty beer cans with tap water.

_"Are you using the bathroom sink?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Don't drink that stuff, it's been sitting in the pipes for days. Go down into the kitchen for some fresh water."_

You follow her instructions and creep downstairs, not wanting to wake anyone as the party dies down. You fill the can to its brim with the kitchen sink, and after a few cups worth of water, the daze clouding your mind and vision starts to thin.

 _"Whoa, I think it might be working,"_ you say into the phone, astounded as you keep your stomach full with water.

_"What did I tell you? What's got you so drunk anyways, house party?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"Lucky guess. How was it?"_

_"Pretty good. Made some new friends, got super shitfaced, watched some movies."_

_"What kind of movies?"_

_"Scary ones."_

_"Ooo, I love those. What's your favorite scary movie?"_

_"Well, we watched Halloween tonight, still scares the shit out of me to this day. The Thing is too nostalgic for me to pick anything else though."_

_"You're a Carpenter kind of guy."_

_"You know it. Hey, I just wanted to thank you for helping me."_

_"Don't mention it. What's your name?"_

You giggle. _"Why do you want to know my name so much, hmm?"_

_**"Because I want to know who I'm looking at."** _

You pause. You peek past the curtains out the kitchen window. Suddenly the creepy atmosphere settles in. Everyone is upstairs in a coma, there's not a single light on in the house, it's the middle of the night and you're in a backwoods mini-mansion hours away from Woodsboro. _"What did you just say?"_

_"I said I want to know who I'm talking to."_

_"You didn't say that."_

_"Well, what did I say?"_

_"Look, it was nice talking to you but I'm gotta catch some rest."_

_"But I helped you through your hangover. Don't you want to keep talking?"_

_"You heard what I said."_

_"If you hang up on me, you're going to regr-"_

You hurriedly end the call and sit in the silence of the dark kitchen. Then the phone starts ringing again. It's a different number. You answer.

 _"Hello?"_ you ask.

_"Why did you hang up on me?"_

_"Okay, look, like I said, it was nice talking to you, you seem like a nice girl, but I need to go to bed."_

_"If you're going to bed, then why are you still in the kitchen?"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"Yes, you are."_

_"And how do you know that?"_

_"I think you know how."_

You pause and swallow, looking out the window again and seeing nothing but the black woods encircling the house. _"Oo, you're real scary,"_ you mock.

_"I guess so, since you just looked out the window."_

_"I'm hanging up."_ Your thumb twitches to end the call.

_**"IF YOU HANG UP THIS PHONE I WILL FUCKING SLIT YOUR THROAT AND WATCH YOU BLEED OUT."** _

Your heart leaps into your throat. You're so paralyzed with fear you can't even end the call.

 _"Do I have your attention now?"_ she says, returning to her deep, laid-back tone.

_"What the fuck do you want from me?"_

_"I just want to talk, (Y/N)."_

_"How the fuck do you know my name?!"_

_"Lucky guess."_ She evilly cackles into the phone as if taunting you with such a simple lie.

_"That's it, I'm calling the police!"_

_"You're 30 miles out in the country, do you really think you won't be a mangled carcass by the time they arrive? I'll tell you what, (Y/N). How about I give you a five second head start? Five. Four. Thre-"_

You hang up the phone, pocket it, and fire back upstairs. The top floor's supply closet busts open at your shoulder and a pitch-black, knife-wielding figure towers in the doorway.

 _ **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG UP ON ME!"**_ It yells in that raspy, imperious voice from the phone. Your heart is struck with a lightning bolt of fear and, letting out a scream, you stumble back and plummet down the stairs like a slinky. You awake at the bottom with a gash on your temple and what feels like a concussion. Weakly rising to your feet, you cringe in pain as a flare of stinging agony snakes through your brain and nearly pulls you back down to the floor.

 _"Boo!"_ the figure pounces out from the shadows like an animal, hunting knife raised like Norman Bates from Psycho. You sprint away and scream _"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"_ at the top of your lungs, voice breaking under tears as you hear a pair of heavy footsteps chasing you into the living room. Four fingers swipe through your hair and you're yanked back into the chest of your hunter. You look up with a wad of your hair hooking you to the maniac and you see she's wearing a cheap Halloween costume, with tattered black robes, gloves and shoes and a cartoonishly ghastly white face. She ever so slightly lifts up her mask a few inches and sloppily drags her tongue from your chin to your bloody temple, letting out a sleazy moan.

 _"You circumcised down there, (Y/N)? If not, I'd be happy to do the honors,"_ she taunts as she carefully hovers the tip of her knife over your crotch. She drags you over to the couch, pins you down onto the cushions, and slices you out of your shirt with the precision of a surgeon, before littering your chest, nipples, and neck with wet bites, licks, and nibbles. Your arm hangs off the side and your nails scrape past something glass. Your fingers seize the neck of a half empty beer bottle and you smash it over your molester's head, sending shards of glass and booze everywhere. She flings her head back in pain, loosening her grasp over your body, and you scuttle off the couch and run to the stairs, fishing your phone out of your pocket and trying to dial 911, which was easier said than done whilst running full speed up a flight of stairs. When you finally get the damn digits punched in, your toes get caught on the top step and you trip, sending your phone flying down the hall to be swallowed in darkness. Before you can even get to your feet, your foot is hooked by a glove and the figure bestrides you like a motorcycle, trapping your lower body between her thighs. Pinning you to the carpet, she meticulously runs the razor sharp tip of her hunting knife down your cheek, giving you the neatest scar imaginable in an almost twistedly affectionate manner. You manage to slide your leg out from between hers and kick her off of you, sending her tumbling down the stairs. Screaming for help, you bang on every door you can get your hands on, all locked, but the hangovers and stereos left on drowns your feeble voice out. You hear stomps coming up the staircase so you sprint to the end of the hall and hammer on one last door. Like a godsend, you hear a click from the other side, the knob turns, the door opens, and Brianna answers the door, eyes heavy and hair bedraggled.

 _"Jesus Christ, what the hell do you want?"_ she grumpily snaps. You barge past her and slam the door shut, locking it right back.

 _"Brianna!"_ you breathlessly try to explain. _"There's a killer in the house!"_

 _"Oh, please,"_ she sighs.

 _"I'm being dead fucking serious! Where do you think I got this slash from?!"_ you say, brandishing your cheek wound.

_"...Did you cut yourself shaving or something?"_

_"Brianna, I need your phone! This is serious!"_

_"Ugh, fine, it's in my purse, pass is 9418."_

You rush over to the purse swirled within the mess of covers on the bed, and retrieve a phone from it.

_"What did you say the pass was, 94-"_

Suddenly a pair of black hands explode out of the shutter closet and grab Brianna by the neck. Before you can even react, a knife rips through her throat, spewing blood all over her breasts. The stalker busts from the remains of the closet doors and tosses Brianna's limp corpse to the side, before seizing the blood-splattered blade of her knife and wiping it clean with one precise flick. Shaking out of your frozen fearfulness, you rush to the door, ripping it open after unlocking it and-

_"Surprise, (Y/N)."_

She's right in front of you. You jerk around. She's right behind you. Before the thought of "What?" could even spark in your mind, you're tackled to the floor by the one in the doorway.

 _"You're done squirming out of my hands now, you little fucking tease,"_ she says as she lays atop of you and reaches her hand into your pajama pants, running her index finger up the shaft of your soft cock and making it uncontrollably twitch.

 _"Haven, get this corpse out of here, will you,"_ the other, identically-dressed and familiar-sounding psychopath says. _"I don't want to fuck someone a few feet away from a corpse."_

 _"Quit being a baby, Ana,"_ the one straddling you says. _"It's fresh, it's not gonna hurt anyone."_

_"But don't corpses, like, shit themselves?"_

_"I'll tell you what, Ana, if we smell shit, we'll throw the corpse out, how's that sound?"_

_"Oh, don't get snippy with me, bitch."_

_"We're getting off topic here. The main idea is this little stud I've got lying under me,"_ she says as both of them turn their masks to you. _"How's it feel to be the man of the hour, (Y/N)?"_

 _"H-Haven?"_ you confoundedly stutter out. _"Ana?"_

 _"That's right, (Y/N),"_ Ana proudly proclaims. _"You've been friends with a couple of sick psychos since first grade. And now you're about to lose your virginity to them."_

Haven grabs you by the neck and wrenches you to your feet, before turning you around and shoving you towards the bed. Your face is buried in the sheets, and you feel your drop-seat get unbuttoned. A chill tickles your exposed butt-cheeks, and two hands slap down on each of them, leaving two bright red hand-prints, before giving them a firm massage. You squeal at the top of your lungs when a middle finger is abruptly rammed in between your cheeks and straight into your asshole.

 _"Christ, did you hear that squeal?"_ Haven asks as she twists her finger around in your rectum. _"I thought we were raping a teenage boy, not a little girl."_

Ana pries you off the bed, forcing you to stand straight up as Haven still digs around in your ass and starts vehemently pecking you on the neck. Mounting her knees to the floor, Ana uncloaks and unmasks herself, revealing a beautiful mane of brown hair and the face you once thought of as soft and gentle, now vicious and deviant. She unbuttons the fly in your pajamas to pull out your genitals.

 _"Oo, you're a big boy, aren't you?"_ she's barely able to say with a straight face. _"Man, you're a junior and you still don't have a strand of hair down here? We are too fucking good for you."_

She shoves both of your balls between her lips and cleans them thoroughly, juggling them throughout her mouth with her tongue before moving onto your dick. Suddenly the tip of Haven's finger brushes past your prostate, making you loudly shudder with excitement.

_"Ooo, I think I found the treasure, Ana!"_

Ana pops your cock out of her mouth for a second to say _"Well what are you waiting for, I'm thirsty down here!"_

Haven starts fondling your prostate and from head to toe, you're immediately devoured by what you can only describe as sheer nirvana. It's like she's tuning your dopamine levels with a single finger, and within seconds you unleash the strongest and biggest ejaculation of your life right into Ana's mouth, nearly drowning her from the looks of it. With a little drop of white streaming out from her lips, she takes one big gulp and gives a satisfied sigh.

 _"Jesus Christ, your balls are like fucking clown cars, (Y/N)!"_ she coughs out, astonished as she wipes her chin clean with her wrist. _"Might look small but they're packing fucking gallons!"_

Haven rips her finger out of your ass and Ana shoves you to the ground so you land flat on your back. Your senses still recovering from getting liquefied from that orgasm, you're limp and helpless as Haven slips her bare foot out of her shoe and stomps on your cock, lowering into a crouch so her eyes are only a few inches from yours. You gasp and squeak as her sole gradually gets heavier and heavier on your penis.

 _"What's the matter, (Y/N), can't handle the pressure?"_ she sadistically spits as her heel crushes your glittery balls. She and Ana laugh as you moan in pain the sharper her stomp gets, until finally, she relents before ripping the lower half of her flimsy costume off, revealing her neat black pixie cut and wild, roughed up face just as Ana did earlier, and sitting on your dick, making you cringe. Ana does the same, except instead settling her bottom right on your face as if your lips were a chair. As Ana relentlessly suffocates you with her ass-cheeks, Haven starts bouncing her hips up and down, riding your tender dick as you scrunch your toes in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Though all you could see was the blackness of Ana's ass smothering you, you could hear the muffled slurps, kisses, and moans from the two tonguing one another as all four of their cheeks grind your face and cock like tires. The lack of enough air and the overwhelming second cum-shot as it rocketed through your sore penis and coated the three of you in thick ropes of semen knocks you clean out right as the grueling, non-consensual threesome finally ends and gives your worn out body some rest.

You awake to the sound of a shovel striking through the soil and crickets chirping. Your eyelids slowly dance open and you find yourself laying at the brim of a large mound of dirt, the moonlight being the one thing saving everything from utter darkness. Two black figures loom over you.

 _"That should be deep enough,"_ Ana says.

 _"Alright, guess we should say our goodbyes then,"_ Haven replies. She turns around and yanks you to your feet so you're face to face. Her green eyes, the ones you fell in love with as a kid stare intensely into yours, a devilish smirk you once thought came from boyishness actually comes from sadism.

_"I appreciate you being such a good dog for us sickos, (Y/N). Thanks to you, we now have a gold standard for our hobby. Sleep well, kid."_

The entire blade of a hunting knife is plunged deeply into your stomach. Your scream is masked by her kiss. Your blood soaks her tongue as it overflows your mouth and your life drains from your eyes. Your birthdays, your crushes, your nightmares, and your times spent with family and friends like Haven and Ana flash before your eyes like a slideshow, then the blade and her tongue are slowly ripped out of you as you crumble into a large hole dug into the ground. Ana starts shoveling handfuls of dirt onto you as the hole pools up with your blood.

The last words you hear before your life slips from your body is Ana remarking _"You always were the dramatic one, Haven."_  



End file.
